Super-Lott
by Epinita
Summary: Crossover SPN/KAAMELOTT. La Bretagne est menacée par les démons. Mais pas de panique, les Dieux ont envoyé à Arthur deux héros pour l'aider à sauver son royaume. Enfin, sauf s'ils se font exécuter avant par Leodagan, ou s'ils s'enfuient en rencontrant les chevaliers de la table ronde !
1. Sauver le royaume, tu devras

Arthur déjeunait dans la salle de réception, seul pour une fois. Il profitait un peu de sa tranquillité, piochant dans les assiettes devant lui, selon son envie.

_ Arthur !

Le roi sursauta en entendant son nom, la dame du lac était apparu à côté de lui.

_ La vache, la trouille !

_ Je dois vous parler?

_ D'accord, mais prévenez !

_ C'est très important.

_ Quoi encore? Une autre quête à mener à bien, des monstres à dégommer ?

_ Des démons menacent de vous attaquer !

_ Des démons rien que ça !

_ Oui, mais ne vous en faite pas ! On a trouvé des héros pour vous aider ! Ils vont vous régler ça en un rien de temps.

_ Ouuui, si c'est du même acabit que les crétins que je me traîne d'habitude…

_ Non, non, pas du tout ! Ils ont combattu de nombreux monstres de tout genre, notamment des démons. Ceux sont de vrai spécialiste !

_ D'accord, il est où le problème ?

_ Le problème ?

_ Chaque fois que vous venez me voir, c'est pour m'annoncer une catastrophe ou m'envoyer au casse pipe. Là, pour la catastrophe, c'est bon, mais vous m'amenez la solution, ça j'ai du mal à y croire.

_ En fait, ils sont pas vraiment du coin…

_ Alors, ils vont se pointer après la bagarre, après qu'on est fait tout le boulot !

_ Au non, ils sont déjà arrivés.

Arthur regarda autour de lui.

_ Mais ils sont où ?

_ Au cachot.

_ Quoi ?

_ Votre beau-père les a trouvé suspect !

Le roi se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la porte, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de devoir tout faire soit même.

_ ARTHUR ! cria la dame du lac. Je n'ai pas fini ! Bon, ben tant pis, il découvrira la vérité tout seul.

Et dans un éclair, elle disparut.


	2. Tes sauveurs en prison,tu ne mettras pas

**Après consultation de moi même, j'ai décidé pour cette fic, d'opter plus une mise en page plus théâtrale, qui s'applique mieux à l'univers Kaamelott.**

* * *

 **Arthur :** Dite moi, beau-père, vous n'avez enfermé personne dernièrement ?

 **Léodagan :** Comment vous voulez que je m'en souvienne ? Vous savez le nombre de personne que je mets au cachot tous les jours !

 **Arthur :** Oui mais ceux la, ils sont spéciales.

 **Léodagan :** Spéciales comment?

 **Arthur :** Ben, ils doivent nous sauver.

 **Léodagan :** Nous sauver de quoi ?

 **Arthur :** De démons.

 **Léodagan :** Et vous me dite que c'est un des pouilleux des geôles qui doit nous venir en aide ?

 **Arthur :** Rho, mais c'est pas des pouilleux, vous les auriez enfermer par erreur !

 **Léodagan :** On se retrouve pas en prison par erreur.

 **Arthur :** Bon écoutez, pour une fois que les dieux veulent bien nous aider, vous allez pas m'emmerder ! Apparemment, ils sont plusieurs. Des envoyés du ciel, ça passe pas inaperçu !

 **Léodagan :** J'ai eu des voleurs, des barges, des emmerdeurs et la raclure habituelle! Il ressemble à quoi d'ailleurs vos sauveurs ?

 **Arthur :** J'en sais rien.

 **Léodagan :** On est bien avancé ! Ils vous envoient des sauveur, sans vous dire à quoi ils ressemblent ?

 **Arthur :** Bon écoutez beau-père, on va aller au cachot et vous allez me montrer les gens que vous avez enfermé.

 **Léodagan :** Quoi ? Tous ? Mais il y en a pour un temps monstre !

 **Arthur :** Et toutes les exécutions sont suspendu !

 **Léodagan :** Ah non, mais alors là ! Vous m'aurez tout fait!


	3. Au cachot, tu te rendras

Arthur et Léodagan font le tour des cachots.

 **Léodagan :** Ceux là, ils sont barges, ils disent des trucs sans queue, ni tête. En plus, c'est des étrangers ça se voit direct à leurs fringues !

 **Arthur :** Et pourquoi ils sont là ?

 **Léodagan** : Je viens de vous le dire ils sont barges et étrangers !

 **Arthur :** On emprisonne pas les gens pour ça.

 **Léodagan :** Ben, je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut !

Tous deux s'approchent des prisonniers.

 **Arthur :** Vous êtes la pourquoi ?

 **Dean :** Pour rien, on était chez nous peinard, on s'est retrouvé dans ce château on sait même pas comment. Des gars nous ont sauté dessus, nous ont pris nos armes et ils nous ont foutu ici. Alors vous allez nous libérer avant que ça se passe mal.

 **Arthur :** Vous vous êtes retrouvé dans le château ?

 **Sam :** Euh, oui.

 **Arthur :** Beau père?

 **Léodagan :** Ils étaient dans la salle d'audience.

 **Arthur :** Et qui les a laissé entrer?

 **Léodagan :** Soit disant personne les a vu, mais comme les gardes dorment la plus part du temps…

 **Arthur :** Et il vous est pas venu à l'idée de me le dire quand je vous ai dit que je cherchais des gens spéciaux ? Bien messieur, il est semble que vous soyez ici par la volonté des dieux, pour nous aider.

 **Dean :** Super, c'est où ici ?

 **Léodagan :** Comme ça ?! Vous êtes dans les cachots. Complètement barges, je vous dis !

 **Dean :** Non, le nom du bled ?

 **Arthur :** Vous êtes à Kaamelott.

 **Sam :** Mon dieu, on est vraiment à Kaamelott?

 **Arthur :** ouuui.

 **Sam :** Vous êtes le roi Arthur alors ? Et vous, vous devez être Léodagan de Carmelide ?

 **Dean :** Sam, tu m'expliques ?

 **Sam :** Dean, Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde, tu connais enfin ?!

 **Dean :** Euh oui, c'est pas une légende ?

 **Sam :** Apparemment non.

 **Léodagan :** Être connu, même chez les barges, ça fait toujours plaisir !

 **Arthur** : Bon, ça me soûle déjà cette histoire, est-ce que c'est les dieux qui vous envoient ?

 **Léodagan** : Rhô, mais leur dite pas ça ! Évidemment, qu'ils vont répondre oui !

 **Arthur :** En fait, on a un problème, et apparemment vous pourriez nous aider…

 **Sam :** Un problème de quel genre ? On est des chasseurs, on traque les créatures surnaturelles.

 **Dean :** T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de leur dire ça ?

 **Arthur :** Alors, oui c'est tout à fait ce dont on a besoin.

 **Sam :** On a affaire à quoi? Démon, vampire, goule, ange ?

 **Arthur :** Démon, oui c'est ça exactement. Et vous êtes ?

 **Dean :** Sam et Dean Winchester.

 **Arthur :** Bien, beau père, on va organiser une table ronde exceptionnelle à ce sujet. Vous allez sortir, on va vous rendre vos armes et on va voir ce que vous avez à dire la dessus.

 **Léodagan** : Ils avaient pas d'arme sur eux.

 **Dean :** Mais si on avait un revolver chacun.

 **Sam :** C'est tout petit, noir…

 **Leodagan :** C'est une arme ça ? C'est pour quoi ? Assommer les lutins?

 **Dean :** Vous voulez que je teste sur vous ?

 **Sam :** DEAN !


	4. De changer le futur, tu éviteras

Arthur et Léodagan partent des cachots, après avoir assurés aux frères Winchester qu'on venait les libérer.

 **Dean :** Tu crois que c'est un coup des anges ? Ils nous renvoient dans le passé accomplir une mission ?

 **Sam :** Peu probable, c'est pas leur genre d'intervenir dans les affaires humaines comme ça. En plus, avec la chute et Métatron qui vient foutre la merde, ils ont d'autres choses à penser.

 **Dean** : Alors qui?

 **Sam :** Aucune idée.

 **Dean :** Tu crois qu'on devrait appeler Cas à l'aide ? Il a encore ses pouvoirs à cette période...

 **Sam :** Oui sauf qu'il nous connaît pas. Et il n'est qu'un petit soldat dans sa division à l'heure actuelle.

 **Dean :** Eh, Cas n'est pas un vulgaire petit soldat.

 **Sam :** Bien sur Dean, je n'ai jamais voulu insulter Castiel tu sais.

 **Dean :** C'est un grand soldat.

 **Sam :** Évidemment.

 **Dean :** Et il a toujours répondu à nos appels.

 **Sam :** TES appels, tu veux dire.

 **Dean** : T'insinues quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

 **Sam :** Rien, rien.

 **Dean :** Il y a intérêt

 **Sam :** On peut essayer Gabriel ?

 **Dean :** Tu rigoles ?

 **Sam :** Ben, c'est un archange, il a suffisamment de pouvoir pour nous aider et il se tenait déjà écarter des autres anges.

 **Dean :** Ok, on lui dit quoi ? Salut, Archange Gabriel, on est les frères Winchester, les vaisseaux de tes frangins. Tu nous connais pas encore mais on sait que tu es l'embrouilleur, et aussi Loki. On a besoin de toi pour rentrer dans le futur ?

 **Gabriel :** Vous m'avez appelé ?

 **Sam :** T'as une ligne direct avec les ange ou quoi ?

 **Dean :** Super, tu dois nous ramener d'où on viens ! ignorant avec superbe son cadet.

 **Gabriel :** Vous êtes ?

 **Sam :** Les frères winchester, moi c'est Sam et lui Dean, on vient de l'année 2013. On s'est rencontré plusieurs fois, tu as même essayé une fois de…

 **Dean :** Tu peux pas lui dire Sam.

 **Sam :** Pourquoi ?

 **Dean :** T'as jamais vu retour vers le futur ? Ou Doctor Who ? Faut jamais raconter l'avenir.

 **Sam :** Mais enfin…

 **Gabriel :** Vous le dite surtout si je vous gêne.

 **Dean :** Écoute, tu vas pas nous croire mais…

 **Gabriel :** Si, si je vous crois.

 **Sam :** Super, tu vas nous ramener alors ?

 **Gabriel :** Non.

 **Dean :** Mais tu as dit que tu nous croyais !

 **Gabriel :** Oui, mais pas que j'allais vous aider !

 **Sam :** Mais pourquoi ?

 **Gabriel :** Ce serait beaucoup moins marrant. Pour rentrer chez vous, vous devrez aider ces gars !

Sur ce, l'archange disparut.

 **Dean :** Si cet enfoiré était pas déjà mort, je le tuerais.

Sam fronça les sourcils, il se demandait si Gabriel était réellement parti...


	5. A la table ronde, tu siégeras

Arthur réunit ses chevaliers autour de sa table ronde.

 **Arthur :** Bien, messieurs. Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, car nous avons des invités spéciaux : des envoyés des dieux.

 **Léodagan :** Alors moi personnellement, j'étais plutôt pour les laisser au cachot. Vous verrez, ils sont siphonnés du ciboulot.

 **Arthur :** Ah non, beau père ! On en a déjà discuté, vous allez pas vais faire un tour de table pour vous présenter les chevaliers. Donc, vous avez déjà rencontré mon beau père, le seigneur Léodagan.

 **Dean :** Oui, il nous a fait le privilège de nous faire visiter les cachots…

 **Arthur :** Oui, bon, voici le chevalier Lancelot.

 **Sam :** Lancelot du Lac ? C'est un grand honneur !

 **Lancelot :** Merci, je peux comprendre que vous soyez intimidés de me rencontrer, mais je suis un être humain comme un autre, affirma-t-il en se redessant sur son siège et en souriant.

 **Dean :** Oui, et très loyal...

 **Sam :** Dean, je croyais qu'on était d'accord !

 **Dean :** Mais j'ai rien dit !

 **Arthur :** Bien, bien continuons. On va accélerer un peu, parce qu'on a pas que ça à faire. Donc le chevalier Bohort, le chevalier Karadoc et enfin le chevalier Perceval.

 **Sam :** Perceval de Galle ?!

 **Dean :** C'est qui lui ?

 **Sam :** Mais si enfin, c'est lui qui… enfin tu vois quoi, c'est le plus grand chevalier de tous les temps !

 **Lancelot :** QUOI?!

 **Léodagan :** Complètement barges, je vous dis !

 **Perceval :** Je bite pas un mot là...

 **Karadoc :** Les nouvelles techniques de combat, il y a que ça de vrai !

 **Arthur :** Euh, pardon, mais vous venez d'où exactement ? Parce que je connais pas un endroit où Perceval est perçu comme un grand chevalier.

 **Dean :** On vient des États-Unis.

 **Arthur :** Des… euh des quoi ?

 **Léodagan :** Non, mais vous embêtez pas, un pays où Perceval est un grand chevalier, doit pas avoir grand intérêt…

 **Père Blaise :** Pardon, mais pour les archives, ça ce situe où ?

 **Sam :** Vous prenez à l'Ouest pendant environ 6000 km…

 **Bohort :** C'est très intéressant, quels sont les spécialités de votre pays ? C'est fleuri ? Nous pourrions peut-être procéder à des échanges ?

 **Léodagan :** Vous m'enlèverez pas de l'idée, qu'ils sont barges.

 **Père Blaise :** Pardon, mais selon les écrits de l'Église, la terre n'est pas aussi grande...

 **Dean :** Ben, elle se plante. Elle est pas plate, non plus !

 **Sam :** Dean, tu as changé d'avis ?! On leur raconte tout sur le futur tant qu'on y est !

 **Léodagan :** Le futur ? Alors moi, je propose de les remettre au cachot tout de suite, on enchaine sur 2-3 mois de galère, ça devrait leur remettre les idées en place.

 **Lancelot :** Je suis assez d'accord avec le seigneur Léodagan, tout cela me semble louche.

 **Dean :** Oui, et pendant ce temps là, vous vous chargerez tout seul des démons ?

 **Léodagan :** Et puis, à la fin qui nous dit que vous vous y connaissez ? Ça se trouve, c'est des gros mythos !

 **Dean :** Déjà je peux vous dire, que vous avez jamais vu de démon, je me trompe ?

 **Léodagan :** Eh, alors ? Une fois que je l'aurais devant moi, un coup de lame, et c'est fini.

 **Sam :** Je crois que vous sous-estimez le problème…

 **Lancelot :** Mais expliquez nous donc, mais je suis sûr que le seigneur Perceval sait déjà tout ça.

 **Perceval :** Non, mais j'aime pas les démons, ça vous passe à travers, et tout, c'est chiant !

 **Karadoc :** Ah oui, phosphorescent.

 **Perceval :** Ouais, c'est ça.

 **Sam :** Je crois que vous confondez avec les fantômes.

 **Perceval :** C'est pas là où on met les animaux?

 **Dean :** Quels animaux ?

 **Karadoc :** Les poules et tout ça.

 **Bohort :** Une basse-cours vous voulez dire ?

 **Léodagan :** Non, mais vous verrez, dit-il à Dean, au bout d'un moment on s'habitue et on fait plus attention. Le mieux, c'est encore de les ignorer et de continuer comme si de rien n'était.

 **Sam :** D'accord. Euh, donc le problème avec les démons, c'est qu'en fait ils prennent possession d'humain.

 **Bohort :** Vous voulez dire quoi ?

 **Dean :** Imaginez une fumée noire, qui vous rentre par la bouche et qui prend le contrôle de votre corps.

 **Lancelot :** Quels sont les signes pour les reconnaitre ?

 **Sam :** A proprement parler, aucun.

 **Arthur :** Vous êtes en train de me dire, qu'on ne peut pas deviner si quelqu'un est possédé ?

 **Bohort :** Sire, on est peut-être entouré de démon, sans même le savoir ?! Je crois que je vais me sentir mal…

 **Père Blaise :** Moi je risque rien en tout cas, les hommes d'Église sont protégés.

 **Dean :** Non, pas du tout.

 **Sam :** Il y a quelque tests, que l'on peut effectuer…

 **Père Blaise :** Ma foi m'empêche d'être victime du malin.

 **Dean :** Non, il n'y a qu'un symbole anti-possession qui peut vous protéger, dit-il en montrant sa poitrine. Comme celui-ci.

 **Père Blaise :** QUOI ?! C'est un symbole païen ! Sire, c'est le Diable qui les envoie !

 **Arthur :** Vous allez pas devenir comme le Répugateur ! Je brûlerais personne, je vous préviens ! Bien, les tests donc.

 **Sam :** L'eau bénite est la meilleure solution. C'est inoffensif pour les personnes non possédées et c'est simple à faire, surtout avec un prêtre.

 **Père Blaise :** Ah, non, moi je sais pas faire !

 **Dean :** Sérieusement ?

 **Père Blaise :** Oui ben j'ai pas suivi ce cours, c'est pas grave !

 **Léodagan :** Non, on va tous mourir, tués par des démons, mais c'est pas grave !

 **Sam :** Apportez nous un broc d'eau, ainsi que des verres, comme ça on pourra tous vous tester par la même occasion.

 **Bohort :** Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'un démon pourrait se cacher parmis nous ?

 **Dean :** C'est la première règle, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, toutes les personnes que vous croisez, sont des démons !

 **Léodagan :** Ah, là on se comprend !

 **Perceval :** On va devoir proposer à boire à tous les gens que l'on rencontre ?

 **Dean :** Non, vous pouvez leur jeter dessus ça marche aussi.

Un serviteur entre avec une carafe d'eau et des verres.

 **Arthur :** Bien, que devons-nous faire ?

 **Sam :** On a besoin de votre croix mon père.

 **Père Blaise :** Quoi ? Mais c'est hors de question ! Je ne

 **Arthur :** Père Blaise, vous leur donnez et vous discutez pas !

 **Karadoc :** Vous seriez pas un démon par hasard ?

 **Perceval :** Ouais à toujours avoir le nez dans les bouquins, vous auriez chopper un démon que ça m'étonnerait pas !

 **Lancelot :** Père Blaise, éloignez vous du Roi, voulez-vous ? dit-il en posant sa main sur son épée.

 **Dean :** Ne vous énervez pas. Je vous promet de vous rendre votre croix sans l'abimer.

 **Sam :** Bien, dit-il en se saisissant du crucifix tendu par le prêtre. Regardez, vous devez pouvoir le refaire en cas de besoin.

 **Dean :** Voilà, maintenant vous n'avez plus qu'à boire.

 **Karadoc :** On peut avoir un p'tit frichti avec ? Pour faire passer l'eau ?

 **Arthur :** Non, buvez.

 **Karadoc :** Un peu de vin alors ?

 **Père Blaise :** On veut pas passer le test ? C'est qui le démon maintenant ?

 **Karadoc :** Non, j'aime pas ça l'eau.

 **Perceval :** Vous êtes pas obligé de la boire, suffit de vous le renversez dessus !

 **Karadoc :** J'ai le droit de faire ça ? demanda-t-il à Dean, mais avant que celui-ci n'est eu le temps de répondre, il reçut une rasade d'eau en plein visage.

 **Karadoc :** Sire ?!

 **Arthur :** On sait que vous être pas un démon comme ça, ne me remerciez pas surtout. C'est bon tout le monde à bu ? Bien, maintenant il faut discuter stratégie de combat.


	6. De t'entraîner, tu essaieras

Arthur, ses chevaliers ainsi que les héros envoyés par les dieux, se retrouvent dans la salle d'arme.

 **Arthur :** Maître d'arme, nous allons nous entraîner à la chasse aux démons. Je compte sur vous pour nous aider au mieux.

 **Maître d'arme :** Bien entendu sire. Vous pouvez compter sur mon indicible dévouement. D'ailleurs..." Il s'interrompt après avoir reçu de l'eau sur le visage. "Seigneur Perceval, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez décidé de m'arroser ?

 **Perceval :** Pour être sûre que vous êtes bien humain.

 **Maître d'arme :** SIRE !

 **Sam :** Il a de bons réflexes.

 **Léodagan :** Oui, mais aussi, il a la réserve d'eau bénite, c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent !

 **Arthur :** Beau père, ça suffit. Vous allez pas faire la tête toute la journée, si ?

 **Léodagan :** Oh, ben oui, pour vous c'est facile, vous avez arrosé Karadoc.

 **Arthur :** Bon très bien. Perceval, donnez l'eau au seigneur Léodagan.

 **Karadoc :** Mais non, c'est pas juste. Et moi ?

 **Léodagan :** Oui, ben c'est comme ça, dit-il se saisissant du broc et du verre tenu par Perceval.

 **Lancelot :** Maintenant que cette question primordiale est réglée, on pourrait peut être passer aux choses sérieuses ?

 **Karadoc :** Rhô le fayot.

 **Lancelot :** On vous a pas sonné vous, je me concentre sur ce qui est réellement important.

 **Dean :** On pourrait peut être commencer ? J'aimerais bien rentrer, chez moi ! Je suis déjà fatigué...

 **Arthur :** Non mais là ça va. Attendez de les avoir sur le dos, toute le journée, tous les jours, constamment. Parfois même la nuit, dans votre bain, avec vos maîtresses...

 **Dean :** Maîtresses ?

 **Sam :** Dean ! Bon, la première chose à savoir sur les démons, c'est que les armes conventionnelles ne sont pas efficaces.

 **Léodagan :** Comment ça, pas efficace?

 **Dean :** Vous pouvez pas les tuer, pouvez peut-être les blesser.

 **Bohort :** Ça veut dire que nous sommes sans défense. Sire, fuyons, tant qu'il est encore temps !

 **Sam :** Ils ont toutefois des points faibles. L'eau bénite en fait partie, comme on l'a déjà vu. Mais également le sel, ils doivent l'ingérer. Ensuite il y a les pièges à démons, ils peuvent entrer à l'intérieur mais pas en sortir. Et bien sûr l'exorcisme, le Père Blaise pourra... On vous apprendra la formule à réciter, pour être sûr.

 **Perceval :** C'est pas faux.

 **Sam :** Vous êtes chevaliers, je pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'étudier le combat à proprement parler...

 **Lancelot :** Ça dépend pour qui...

 **Bohort :** Ils sont fort ces démons ?

 **Dean :** Ils sont plus puissant que n'importe quel humain, plus endurant, plus rapide...

 **Bohort :** Sire, je crois qu'il faudrait songer à partir, on pourrait les distancer facilement, on a de l'avance.

 **Dean :** Si vous voulez, Lancelot, on peut faire un petit test pour voir qui a le niveau.

 **Lancelot :** Quelle bonne idée ! Il faudrait, commencer avec Perceval, c'est le meilleur après tout...

 **Sam :** Ce serait un grand honneur.

 **Perceval :** Avec notre technique de combat, ça va être vite fait, dit-il tout en s'approchant de l'envoyé du ciel.

 **Sam :** Bien, je vous laisse m'attaquer, et je me défendrai.

 **Perceval :** Vous êtes sûr ? Quand on est pas entraîné, ça peut être dangereux, attention.

 **Sam :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, je combats depuis que je sais marcher. Ce sera un grand honneur de combattre un chevalier tel que vous.

 **Léodagan :** On a le droit de s'attaquer au moral des gens comme ça ? C'est un coup bas, franchement même pour moi.

 **Perceval :** Ok, j'y vais alors.

 **Arthur :** Perceval, faites pas l'idiot. Lancelot, allez-y.

 **Lancelot :** Mais Sire...

 **Arthur :** J'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un chevalier en moins, alors qu'une bataille se prépare. Vous serez vous défendre un minimum, vous.

 **Lancelot :** Vous risquez de vous retrouver avec un envoyé des cieux en moins surtout.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lança alors son poing droit sur Sam, qui l'évita, le saisit par la manche, le souleva et l'envoya s'effondrer sur le sol. Ne lâchant pas son bras, il le plaqua derrière son dos en tordant. Il n'eut plus qu'à appuyer un genou contre son épaule encore libre pour l'immobiliser entièrement.

 **Karadoc :** Vous voyez, trop d'entraînement à l'épée...

 **Perceval :** Ouais, après on est plus bon au combat.

 **Léodagan :** Là, normalement je devrais me foutre de votre gueule, mais je vais juste me contenter de sourire.

 **Lancelot :** Je n'étais pas prêt, ça comptais pas !

 **Dean :** Les démons ne vous le dirons pas avant d'essayer de vous tuer.

 **Maître d'arme :** C'est une technique de combat, très étrange que vous avez là.

 **Sam :** C'est une prise de judo, ça vient du Japon.

 **Maître d'arme :** Vous pourriez nous enseigner quelques mouvements ?

 **Sam :** Bien sûr, la première chose à apprendre c'est à bien tomber.

 **Bohort :** Tomber ?! Mais, c'est extrêmement douloureux !

 **Sam :** Non, pas du tout. Il faut juste bien se réceptionner.

 **Bohort :** Vous êtes des grands malades !

 **Maître d'arme :** Elle va arrêter la petite pucelle ?! Elle veut pas qu'on lui mette des coussins pour pas blesser sa peau fragile de femmellette ?

 **Dean :**... C'est toujours comme ça ?!

 **Arthur :** Non, il s'échauffe là.

 **Le Répurgateur :** SIRE ! Ces envoyés du diable vous ont corrompu !

 **Arthur :** Qu'est ce que vous faite là, vous?

 **Léodagan :** Bougez pas ! Dit-il en lui lançant un verre d'eau bénite.

 **Le Répurgateur tout mouillé:** AU BÛCHER!


	7. Un suppôt de Satan, tu ne seras pas

**Répurgateur :** Sire, vous devez agir ! Ne laissez pas ses hérétiques vous manipuler !

 **Dean :** C'est qui ce type ?

 **Arthur :** C'est heu... C'est compliqué.

 **Répurgateur :** Je suis le messager de Dieu, son serviteur chargé de supprimer les hérétiques, tels que vous !

 **Sam :** C'est de nous qu'il parle ?

 **Arthur :** Oui, bon alors, ce sont des envoyés des dieux, ça peut pas être des hérétiques !

 **Répurgateur :** Il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu unique ! Sire, ces envoyés du diable vous ont déjà corrompu !

 **Arthur :** Écoutez j'ai pas le temps, ils vont nous aider à combattre des démons qui vont bientôt débouler, alors le bûcher on verra plus tard !

 **Sam :** C'est un genre d'inquisiteur c'est ça ?

 **Dean :** Tu veux dire, les tarés qui brûlent tout ce qui correspond pas à leur vision du monde ?

 **Répurgateur :** C'est le démon Lucifer qui parle par ta bouche ! Il a pris possession de toi !

 **Dean :** Non, dit-il en souriant. Lucifer est un ange. Il ne peut occuper un corps que, s'il en a reçu l'autorisation...

 **Léodagan :** Non, mais déconnez pas ! Vous allez nous l'énerver. Je suis pas contre, mais là ça va durer une heure.

 **Répurgateur :** Si-si-sire ! Je je... » s'agenouille et prie. « Seigneur, aidez moi, à vaincre ces hérétiques. Montrer moi quelle torture est la plus adaptée à leurs pêchés pour que je puisse les brûler ensuite !»

 **Arthur :** Le prenez pas mal surtout, il veut brûler un peu près tout le monde...

 **Léodagan :** Pas moi, et vaut mieux pas, croyez moi.

 **Bohort :** Moi non plus...

 **Karadoc :** Il a voulu tuer mon frère une fois.

 **Perceval :** Nous aussi, il a voulu nous brûler, il nous accusait d'être chanteur et sarcophage.

 **Lancelot :** Incantateur et nécrophage.

 **Répurgateur :** murmure en latin. IMPIE ! Murmure en latin

 **Maître d'arme** : Sire, on pourrait peut être reprendre l'entraînement, je commençais tout juste à m'échauffer...

 **Sam :** Et on fait quoi de lui ?

 **Répurgateur :** murmure en latin. HERETIQUE !

 ** **Dean :**** Je crois qu'on l'a cassé.

 **Lancelot :** Sire, il faudrait discuter de l'éventualité qu'il puisse avoir raison.

 **Arthur :** Le répurgateur ?

 **Lancelot :** On ignore, si ces individus sont biens ce qu'ils prétendent être.

 **Maitre d'arme :** Elle serait pas un peu vexée, la blondinette ?

 **Lancelot :** PARDON ?

 **Maitre d'arme :** Je dois maintenir un certain niveau dans l'insulte, sinon je me refroidis.

 **Karadoc :** Sire, on pourrait s'arrêter là, non ? C'est l'heure de mon repas. Je dois y aller sinon ça va décaler tous mes casse-croûtes de la nuit.

 **Léodagan :** Tiens c'est vrai ça, il commencerait pas à se faire une petite faim...

 **Maître d'arme :** Ah non, sinon on a encore pour plus de 2 heures, et on n'aura plus qu'à aller se coucher.

La porte s'ouvre, Calogrenant entre.

 **Arthur :** Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faite là, vous ?

 **Calogrenant :** Il s'agit d'une urgence, Sire !

 **Léodagan :** Je vais pas le louper celui-là ! » souriant, il lance son verre d'eau.

 **Calogrenant :** Ahhhhhhh ! » il s'effondre à genou en prenant son visage dans ses mains

 **Dean :** Sam, exorcise le ! Donnez moi l'eau.

 **Sam :** Exorcizamus te omnis immundus

 **Perceval :** C'est quoi ce truc ?

 **Sam :** spiritus omnis satanica potestas omnis

 **Léodagan :** Un démon ! » Dégaine son épée, suivit par Arthur, le maître d'arme et Lancelot.

 **Sam :** incursio infernalis adversii omnis congregatio

 **Bohort :** C'est impossible enfin Calogrenant, reprenez-vous !

 **Sam :** secta diabolica ergo draco maledicte ecclesiam

 **Dean :** On doit attendre que San finisse. Restez éloigné » Dean sortit son arme et la pointa sur le chevalier.

 **Lancelot :** Il faut l'éliminer, je m'en charge »

 **Sam :** tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire

 **Bohort :** Mais vous êtes malade !

 **Sam :** te rogamus audi nos.

 **Dean :** Inutile.

Calogrenant ouvrit la bouche et une fumée noire sortit de bouche, formant un nuage au dessus de sa tête avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol. Le chevalier s'effondra sur le sol. Suivit de peu par le répurgateur, il semble que voir son premier véritable être démoniaque, fut la goutte d'eau bénite qui fit déborder le vase.

 **Maître d'arme :** Il faut poursuivre cette petite salope de démon

 **Sam :** Il est retourné en enfer, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter.

 **Bohort :** Et pour Calogrenant ?

 **Dean :** Ça va, il est sorti d'affaire, il a juste besoin de repos.

 **Karadoc :** Un bon casse-dalle, c'est ça qu'il lui faut ! En plus en cuisine, ils ont préparé de la viande fumée. Rien de tel pour le remettre d'aplomb.


	8. La vérité, tu cacheras

**Voilà le chapitre suivant. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire celui-là ! Ca doit être ma troisième ou quatrième version. Allez encore deux chapitres !**

* * *

Arthur et toute la fine équipe se retrouve à la table. L'humeur générale qui était assombri après l'exorcisme de Calédogran, s'était vite améliorée.

 **Arthur :** Je pensais à la base faire une petite bouffe tranquille, mais il semble que le protocole veuille qu'on ait une grande tablée. J'ai donc du inviter ma femme, la reine Guenièvre, sa mère, la Dame Séli, ainsi que le frère de mon épouse Yvain, et bien sûr le seigneur Léodagan.

 **Dame Séli :** Si on vous gêne dite le carrément.

 **Yvain :** Moi j'avais prévu de manger avec Gauvin je vous f'rai dire !

 **Guenièvre :** On aurait pu l'inviter aussi, après tout il est votre neveu.

 **Arthur :** Non.

 **Yvain :** Mais pourquoi ?

 **Arthur :** Beh hé, parce que j'ai pas envie déjà...

 **Yvain :** Ouais, j'suis trop gavé.

 **Sam :** Pardon, mais vous ne seriez pas le chevalier au lion ? C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer.

Silence autour de la table.

 **Léodagan :** En fait, pour qu'on se souvienne de nous dans le futur, faut être un glandu, au minimum.

 **Guenièvre :** Vous venez du futur ? Vous avez du en voir des choses et vivre des aventures extraordinaires...

 **Dean :** La plupart du temps, c'est surtout faire la chasse aux fantômes, aux démons, vampires...

 **Guenièvre :** Je suis sûre que c'est passionnant. Moi-même, j'adore lire les aventures de mon mari écrites par le Père Blaise.

 **Sam :** J'apprécierais de les lires aussi, les histoires qui sont parvenues jusqu'à nous sont incomplètes...

 **Léodagan :** Ah ben voilà, je me disais aussi. C'est pour ça que j'y suis pas.

 **Dame Séli :** Et donc, il est où ?

 **Arthur :** Quoi donc ?

 **Dame Séli :** Le graal ! J'en reviens pas que vous ayez pas demandé avant !

 **Dean :** On ne peut rien dire.

 **Léodagan :** Comment ça ?!

 **Sam :** Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on change ce qui va arriver.

 **Arthur :** Vous pouvez au moins nous dire si on va le trouver !

 **Dean :** Vous ne comprenez pas...

 **Dame Séli :** Je comprends surtout qu'on vous invite à manger et dormir alors que vous devriez être dans les cachots, et que vous voulez même pas nous donner un petit indice.

 **Sam :** On ne peut pas risquer de changer ce qui va se passer. La légende du roi Arthur et de la table ronde, la quête du graal... Il n'y a pas un enfant qui ne rêve de vous ressembler, Sire, qui joue au chevalier qui sauve les demoiselles en détresse. On apprend votre histoire en classe. Vous inspirez encore les écrivains et les artistes de notre époque... Vous comprenez pourquoi on doit se taire ?

 **Arthur :** Je.. euh... comment...

 **Léodagan :** Donc les gamins de chez vous, veulent ressembler à Perceval ou à Yvain ? Ça promet une belle génération de crétins.

* * *

Plus tard.

 **Dame Séli :** Voici donc vos chambres, vous, le goinfre, à droite et vous, le géant, à gauche. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous sonnez les boniches.

 **Sam :** Il serait possible d'avoir des feuilles pour écrire ?

 **Dame Séli :** Je vais vous envoyer ça. Dite moi, est-ce qu'au moins, ma fille et mon gendre auront un enfant ?

 **Sam :** Je suis désolé...

 **Dame Séli :** Ça va, j'ai compris vous pouvez rien dire !


	9. Ta défense, en place tu mettras

Le lendemain matin, après le petit déjeuné.

Sam : T'as bien dormi Dean ?

Dean : Tu rigoles ? Je me les suis gelé, et en plus j'ai eu du mal à faire passer la tarte d'hier de Dame Séli. Et tu as vu dans quoi ils font leur besoin ?!

Sam : Bienvenu au moyen-âge !

Dean : Ouais, ben ils ont intérêt à vite se pointer les démons, qu'on les renvoie en enfer et qu'on puisse rentrer vite fait.

Sam : J'espère...

Dean : Quoi ?

Sam : Rien ne nous dit, qu'on pourra rentrer après...

Dean : Si c'est pas le cas, je m'en fous j'appelle Cas, c'est clair ?

Sam : Il te manque tant que ça ?

Dean : Mais non... C'est juste pour qu'il nous renvoie chez nous ! Bien on doit retrouver où les autres ? A la salle d'arme ?

Sam : Oui, mais c'est où ? Je t'avoue que je suis perdu, ce château est immense.

Dean : Tiens, on va demander. Pardon, la salle d'arme, c'est par où ?

… : Elle est où la poulette ?

Sam : Non, la salle d'arme. C'est par là ?

… : PAR LAAAAAAAA. La poulette.

Dean : T'as de l'eau bénite ?

… : Le caca, ça pue. Faut pas manger.

Dean : Laisse tomber, commence l'exorcisme !

Karadoc : Naaan, mais c'est bon, c'est mon frère, Kadoc. Il est toujours comme ça, c'est parce qu'il dort jamais.

Sam murmure tout bas à Dean : Tu crois qu'on lui a volé son âme ?

Dean tout aussi bas : Il faudra le tester...

Sam : Seigneur Karadoc, vous pourriez nous conduire à la salle d'arme, je crois que le roi nous attend.

Karadoc : J'étais justement venu vous chercher, mais Kadoc s'est perdu en route.

Kadoc : Faut pas donner des coups de pied, ma tata elle dit.

Dans la salle d'arme.

Arthur : Ah, justement on vous attendait.

Bohort : Vous permettez ? Dit-il hésitant en leur jetant un verre d'eau bénite à chacun.

Dean : Bien, mais inutile de demander avant et on ne peut pas être possédé, on est tatoué !

Sam : Vous testez pas, le seigneur Karadoc et, comment c'est ? Kadoc ?

Bohort : Mais, on les a déjà testé !

Dean : Ils sont sortis, et en plus, ils ont été séparé pendant un moment.

Lancelot : Laissez, je m'en charge.

Yvain : Et moi ? Je peux pas le faire ?

Lancelot : Non, c'est du sérieux l'eau bénite.

Yvain : Ouais, c'était sûr, tous les trucs marrants c'est pour les autres.

Arthur : Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, je m'en charge.

Calogrenant : Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier. J'ai été en dessous de tout.

Sam : Vous n'avez pas vous sentir coupable. Tout le monde peut être victime des démons.

Dean : On commence ? Bien, les pièges à démon. C'est très simple à réaliser, c'est juste de la peinture. Il va falloir en poser à tous les accès du château. Le mieux étant de les cacher, au plafond ou sous un tapis.

Arthur : Ils ressemblent à quoi ?

Sam : Je vous ai fait un dessin. Ce doit être une copie conforme mais en beaucoup plus grand.

Léodagan : On met ça à chaque entrée du château.

Lancelot : Dans la salle d'audience également, au plafond, ce sera discret.

Calogrenant : Laissez moi m'en charger, Sire !

Arthur : Très bien, allez-y.

Lancelot : Vous êtes sûr ? Il pourrait très bien être possédé à nouveau.

Calogrenant : SIRE !

Dean : S'il a passé le test de l'eau bénite, il n'est pas possédé.

Arthur : Vous voyez Lancelot, vous vous inquiétez pour rien.

Sam : La magie est aussi très efficace. Vous avez l'enchanteur Merlin, donc je pense que de ce côté là, on est tranquille.

Léodagan : Vous connaissez Merlin aussi ?

Sam : Bien sûr.

Léodagan : Encore un glandu de plus qui a traversé l'histoire.

Dean : Vous voulez dire...

Lancelot : Qu'en magie, on est proche du niveau zéro.

Arthur : Non quand même pas, on a Elias. Ensuite ?

Sam : Le sel, on l'a déjà évoqué.

Karadoc : Avec Perceval, on a ramené tout ce qu'on pouvait de la cuisine.

Dean : Bien, on va le répartir entre chacun des combattants. C'est efficace si le démon l'ingère. Il ne faut pas le jeter contrairement à l'eau bénite.

Bohort : Ce n'est pas très utile alors...

Sam : Si vous arrivez à blesser ou immobiliser un possédé, vous pourrez lui faire avaler. C'est très efficace, mais ça ne suffira pas à l'exorciser.

Bohort : Je me sens pas très confiant avec le sel...

Sam : L'avantage avec le sel, c'est qu'il peut vous servir à protéger une pièce, il suffit de tracer une ligne de sel. Cela marche également avec du fer.

Dean : Ce qui tombe bien, vu que vous n'en manquez pas.

Yvain : C'est clair, mois je quitte plus mon armure !

Léodagan : Mais... C'est que c'est pas bête ça !

Bohort : On est pas obligé de mettre notre casque, si ?

Sam : Bien, j'ai écrit le sortilège d'exorcisme, j'ai fait une feuille pour chacun. Vous aurez juste à la lire. Évidemment, elle doit être lu jusqu'au bout, et le démon doit l'entendre. Sinon ça ne fonctionne pas.

Perceval : On fait comment nous ?

Dean : Comment quoi ?

Karadoc : On sait pas lire.

Sam : Je vais vous apprendre le sortilège, vous n'aurez qu'à le réciter de mémoire.

Léodagan : Alors là, je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

Lancelot : Non, mais nos héros arriveront sans problème à surmonter cette épreuve, sourit-il.

Dean : Je vais aller faire le tour du château pour vérifier que toutes les salles soient équipées de fer et de sel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard...

Sam : NON, NON, et NON. Exorcizamus te omnis.

Karadoc : Ben, c'est ce qu'on a dit.

Perceval : Eximus tu minis.

Sam : NOOOOOOON. Bon sang, on y est depuis l'aube et vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à apprendre la première phrase...

Lancelot : Sire, on m'informe qu'un attroupement d'individu approche. Il s'agit peut-être des démons.

Arthur : Préparez l'eau bénite sur les tourelles. Quand ils seront assez proches, on la renversera sur eux !

Lancelot : On a un autre problème ! Un portail s'est ouvert dans la salle d'audience !

Léodagan : S'ils débarquent de là, on est dans la merde.

Sam : Pas avec le piège à démon. Mais il vaut mieux que j'aille voir.

Lancelot : Votre ami est déjà en route. Je vais aller organiser la défense de la porte principale.

Arthur : Perceval et Karadoc vous allez avec Sam, les autres, on défend le château.

Bohort : Sire...

Arthur : Bohort, vous venez avec moi !

* * *

Dans la salle d'audience.

Sam : Dean, le portail à démon !

Dean : Non, Sam. C'est le chemin du retour. Le portail donne sur le bunker. Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Sam : Quoi ?

Dean : J'ai fait le calcul, on est ici depuis 24h pile. Apparemment, notre temps était limité.

Sam : Mais, et les démons ?! On doit les aider !

Dean : Sam, ce qui va se passer ici, il semble que l'on ne doive pas y prendre part. Notre mission était juste de leur apprendre à se défendre.

Sam : DEAN !

Dean : Je sais, Sam. J'ai pas envie de les laisser plus que toi. Mais on peut pas rester, tu le sais.

Karadoc : Vous partez ?

Sam : Oui, dit-il dans un soupir. On aimerait rester...

Perceval : Vous inquiétez pas, le roi Arthur saura quoi faire.

Sam : Tu y vas en premier Dean ?

Dean : Sam ?

Sam : J'arrive.

Dean franchit le portail

Sam : GABRIEL ! Il n'apparait pas. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Seigneur Perceval, j'aimerais que vous remettiez cette lettre à quelqu'un...

Perceval : Vous préférez pas le faire vous-même ?

Sam : Je n'en ai pas le temps. Vous devez la donnez à l'archange Gabriel.

Perceval : Qui ?

Sam : Prononcez son nom, dite lui que c'est de ma part, d'accord ?

Perceval : Vous préférez pas que j'aille chercher quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sam : Je vous fais confiance.

Sam franchit le portail.

Karadoc : Vous devez la donner à qui cette lettre ?

Perceval : à l'arche du miel, je crois...


	10. Rentrer chez toi, tu pourras

Dans le bunker des hommes de lettre.

Dean : On est enfin rentré Sam !

Sam : Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en sortir ?

Dean : J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être comme ça que Kaamelott doit chuter...

Sam : Ces gars, j'espère qu'ils auront survécu...

Dean : Dans notre métier,...

Sam : Je sais.

Dean : Je vais aller appeler Cas, je veux être sûre qu'il va bien !

Sam : C'est un grand garçon Dean !

Dean : Non, il est perdu pour un rien !

Sam sourit de l'inquiètude de son frère, pendant qu'il s'éloignait.

Gabriel : Salut Gigantor !

Sam : Gabriel, tu es vivant ?!

Gabriel : Grâce à toi ! Merci, pour la lettre.

Sam : J'ai pris l'idée dans retour vers le futur !

Gabriel : C'est pour ça que je vous ai envoyé dans le passé, pour que tu écrives la lettre. Par contre, pourquoi tu voulais du miel ?


	11. Le chateau, tu défendras

**Voilà, dernier chapitre. J'ai décidé d'ajouter celui-ci à la dernière minute. J'allais pas vous laisser dans le doute sur le sort de nos chevaliers !**

 **J'espère vous avoir fait rire, en tout cas beaucoup on été surpris par ce joyeux bordel !**

 **Moi je vous dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire direction l'Égypte (destiel en vu)!**

* * *

Sur les tourelles du château de Kaamelott.

Lancelot : Sire, ils sont presqu'au porte du château !

Arthur : Attendez encore un peu !

Lancelot : Vous êtres sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de confier la porte centrale au seigneur Calogrenant.

Arthur : Vous allez pas remettre ça !

Lancelot : Ils sont juste sous nous, Sire.

Arthur : Donnez le signal pour balancer l'eau bénite, et que les soldats en bas se tiennent prêt !

Lancelot : Ils n'hurlent pas...

Arthur : Quoi ?!

Lancelot : Ah si ça y est !

Paysans : REVOLTE !


End file.
